Gold Velvet
by ZanpaktosInLove
Summary: Have you ever wondered how Anderson got his regenerator abilities? He was a Nazi before he became a priest have you ever wondered what may have transpired between him and a certain Vampiress with a gun? Here is insight of their lives before Hellsings war


PSL: Hey all This is a special request from Miyakai Valentine. She is a new friend from one of my Hellsing forums and I am doing what I call a Crack Pairing Eight Word Prompt Story.

Rules: I use the eight words given in my story the title not counting. I also place the requested pairing within.

Warnings: Smut If you are too immature to handle the content appropriately then don't read.

Pairing: Anderson/Rip Van Winkle

Eight Words: Silk, purple, gold, blood, sweet, inching, cruel, velvet

Disclaimer: If I owned Hellsing…Anderson and Hans would be mine! Seras too XP

Please Enjoy!

Gold Velvet

It was World War II Anderson had just met up with the monster of the British fleet. He lay in his hospital bed in the infirmary waiting out the healing process. The sights of the monster's power horrified him to an unbelievable point. He felt if he stayed here among these people much longer he would go insane. In his mind death was his only option. He held his gun up to his mouth he went to shoot himself to death when a gentle hand clasped his own.

"Please don't."

The soft voice whispered. It was his fellow soldier a woman by the name of Rip van Winkle. She had dark blue hair and light blue eyes her skin a nice peach. He remembered she had approached him the first time in the mess hall at the recruiting station. A tall man with white hair and red eyes had stood behind her.

He moved the gun from his face before he said nonchalantly, "Hello Lass, what are you doing here? I thought you were a higher up officer…what would ye be doin' down here in the sick bay?"

His green eyes met hers and he watched as she gently smiled. Her blue eyes hopeful and sparkling, she rubbed his head gently.

"I haf a proposition from ze Major. Vould you like to hear it?"

The Major was what they called their leader and commanding officer. He nodded and she squealed excitedly. He could only grin as her joyous ways tended to rub off on him after a bit.

"He vould like you to become an enhanced fighter…a being of great strength. Vould you agree to such a task?"

Anderson grinned and nodded. He felt that after seeing that monster tear those men apart he would need all the help he could get to survive this war. He got up and followed her without hesitation ignoring the pain in his leg.

They walked through several corridors before reaching the command center. The Major stood before him with an insane grin he had come to expect from all within the organization.

The Major was talking away about the power to kill the beast. He would become a regenerator and fight the monster…having the unusual ability to heal with super human capabilities. He of course agreed without hesitation and was soon taken down another line of corridors by Dok. He was the organizations scientific genius.

The man had him lay on a cold table and said, "You will be unconscious for some time and you may feel some agony when you first awake." The sickening grin on the man's face said it all. He was hoping for Anderson to suffer under such treatment. He just grinned and nodded saying, "Do yer worst, Dok"

~One Month Later~

Green eyes opened to stare into sapphire pools; he shook the clouded feeling out of his head. He realized that it was Rip standing above him. He smiled and went to speak when he was stopped by her.

"You have been unconscious for a month, Alex. You don't vant to try to speak until we get some nourishment into you."

She smiled her seductive smile, or at least it would be seductive if he didn't know its underlying promise for bloodshed.

He wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled his face against her neck breathing in her pleasant and familiar scent. He groaned and held her tighter as his hands rand through her silk-touched tresses.

Rip smiled down at Alex with a sweet grin. Her eyes glittering as she stared at the gold mane that was his hair. She wanted his strength to become a part of her and was interested in taking him to her bed this very night.

She has waited a month for this chance and so she helped him from the table and guided him through the halls. She opened the door to her chamber and pulled him inside before locking the room shut.

Alex felt a shudder of anticipation flutter up his spine as he felt her ever cruel hands gently caress his naked flesh. It seemed whatever the doctor had done required him without clothes.

He usually would have been put off by a woman seeing him without clothes but, this was Rip. He didn't mind the sexy soldier girl seeing him as he has always wanted to give her a piece of himself. In fact for him, it was quite the turn on as she could obviously tell seeing his hardened shaft displayed proudly for her hungry eyes.

She cooed to him softly as she pushed him a little roughly onto her bed. Lucky for her she had her superior strength as she tied his hands and ankles with purple velvet ties. She grinned as the man beneath her grinned and cocked an eyebrow sensually.

"Now my dear Alexander, we play."

He tilted his head to meet her lips as she descended upon him. Feeling her tongue in his mouth, he groaned pleased at the feelings she stirred in him. He moved his mouth to her throat with little effort as she ran her fingers through his golden locks.

She ground her hips against his and nipped at his throat before biting down. Her soft body plush against his as she rubbed her hips on his was too much.

He came all over her clothes and he actually blushed as he moaned from her bite. His back arched against his restraints he could only cry out to his lover.

She stood away from him and teasingly removed her uniform standing before him in all her naked glory. Her smooth creamy ivory skin was very delectable as he ran his eyes over her form as if a starving hunter observing his prey. The look in his eyes made her hot and wet with excitement. She approached the bed and released him from his bindings.

He grasped her hips and flipped her over quickly enjoying the surprised shriek she released his growl being muffled by his face against her breast. His tongue snaked out to circle the small tips as he gently suckled them. Her moans and stifled cries enough to spur him on, he let his hands trace over her body.

She thrust her hips against his as she cried out in wanton abandon. Her need for him growing as she desperately rubbed her oozing core against his once more hardened shaft.

"Got no patience do ye, Rip?"

His voice held a sensual tone that caused more juices to slip from her body as she felt him slowly slide into her. His member inching its way to her core where the fun would really begin, he moved in her very slowly so much he could have been thought to be a cruel tease.

Rip cried out to him begging for more.

"Faster!"

Hearing the plea from her voice to his bones, he gladly sped up for her. His strength doubling with his newly equipped speed, he pounded their body together with a sadistic note. Unable to withstand her tight sheath wrapped around him he released himself into her womb his seed hot and thick.

She slowly pulled from him only to curl against his side and mutter.

"Danke Alex, love you."

With that she fell asleep her eyes shut closed for the day.

He gazed upon her with gentle green eyes and smiled. He leant down next to her ear lovingly and whispered softly.

"You're welcome, I love you too, Rip van Winkle."

With that final testament of their night in bliss he sank into a hearty rest himself. His arms wrapped tightly and protectively around his beloved's small form…no one would ever harm her. Not while he stood breathing.

End

PSL: Hey everyone I hope you liked it…I just thought. Anderson had been a Nazi they showed it in a flashback in the anime. So, how did he get his regenerator abilities? I figured he may have gotten them while serving in the Nazi ranks and thought of this little number. I hope you enjoyed this Miyakai! I had fun writing it for you! Please review! Also, if you want a specific Hellsing crack pairing fic…just PM me with eight words and your pairing and I will be happy to write it for you!


End file.
